Fire and Ice
by Rosesareforever
Summary: AU/AH How can one late night in the office possibly turn two arch rivals into lovers? It must be Christmas' magic.


**This one-shot is a part of the DE A2A Holiday Exchange 2014 on Livejournal. The prompt was written by **AlwaysElisabethian**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I must be going crazy. There's no other explanation. I don't have the time (really I don't!) yet I still decided to write two one-shots this year. I couldn't help myself. This prompt just had my name written all over it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fire and Ice<strong>

****Part of the DE Holiday (A2A) Exchange 2014****

Elena Gilbert stared mindlessly at the computer screen, inwardly groaning as she tried to find the right words to finish her presentation. She nervously tapped her foot against the leg of her desk, the sound echoing through the small office. Outside, she could hear the laughter of a group of people as they sang Christmas songs to each other, turning the lyrics into hilarious comedy monologues.

A grim expression covered her face as she sighed in misery. How sad had her life turned out? She was only twenty-six years old and already stuck in an office on Christmas Eve. No one was waiting for her at home. No boyfriend. No family. It was just her, serious, career-minded Elena. No wonder people used to call her boring.

She'd love to proclaim that she was happy with the way things turned out. After all, she was already battling for a chance to become the new Chief Executive Officer of the Marketing Bureau she where worked. It was a huge opportunity, something she was honestly proud of. Sadly, that didn't mean she felt satisfied with her life. Deep down, she yearned to have someone to come home to, someone to tell about her day.

It was her own fault that she didn't have that though. She'd always been closed off and serious. For years, she'd refused to let anyone get close. It would hurt too much if she lost them. She'd learned that after her parents and brother died in a car accident when Elena had just turned eighteen. Suddenly, the ground was ripped from underneath her feet. She was left all alone. There was no one to support her, to care for her. It had turned her into a cold, heartless bitch.

All her time and energy were, first focused on school, later on work. She didn't try to befriend people at college, nor did she try to sweeten up her colleagues. Her nickname didn't lie. They all called her the 'Ice Queen' of the office. Elena would never show it, but it actually hurt every time she heard someone murmur the name under their breath when she passed them in the hall.

Her poor social skills were probably the reason why everyone in the office was cheering for Damon Salvatore, her arch nemesis, to beat her out for the job. Again, no surprise there. Elena honestly couldn't say she blamed them. She'd made her own bed when she refused to be nice to her colleagues the day she started working at the firm.

Damon Salvatore, on the other hand, was the master of social skills. He had every single female in the building wrapped around his pinky finger and loved to rub it in Elena's face. He seemed to hate her with a passion. Why? She didn't know, but she would love to find out. From day one he'd been making her life a living hell, but she'd refused to back down and show weakness. She was stronger than that.

Exhaling another deep breath, Elena got out of her chair and walked towards the hallway. Maybe a snack from the vending machine would help her find her inspiration to finish the presentation. She couldn't afford to fail. It would only lead to more animosity from the rest of the office. The only reasons people stayed out of her way, was because they all feared Elena. They knew damn well she excelled at her job. It was the reason she'd gotten the position of junior manager in the first place.

* * *

><p>Grunting, Damon Salvatore tossed down the highlighter he was holding and threw his head back against the cushion of his chair with a thud. <em>Goddammit! <em>He'd been working for hours and still he hadn't finished preparing his presentation. Usually, he had very little trouble with getting work done, but somehow the fact that stuck-up Elena Gilbert was involved made it harder.

He wanted – no, _needed_ – to best her. What little would be left of his reputation if he managed to lose to the Ice Queen herself? He'd be the joke of the company. Everyone disliked Gilbert with a passion. She was pretentious, big-headed and fucking boring as hell. Little Miss Perfect didn't even lift an eyebrow when someone insulted her. She just went on with her day and gave everyone the cold shoulder. Who did she think she was?

His own little piece of hell had started two years ago as a low level associate and quickly managed to make her way to the top in record time. His father praised her. The man constantly threw Elena in Damon's face and told him how much of a failure he was and how he wished Damon was more like Elena.

The woman excelled at everything she did and that only annoyed Damon more. He'd worked hard for years to get where he was, yet for Elena everything seemed to be easy as fuck. She got one promotion after the other until she was finally at the same level as Damon. They were both junior managers at his father's firm.

Two months ago, Giuseppe Salvatore had declared that he was planning on retiring and that he would designate a new CEO. Damon immediately assumed his father would be offering the company to him, but no, that wasn't the case. The man actually wanted to hold a contest to see who was best suited to take over the lead. Of course Elena was one of the candidates. That woman wouldn't miss such an opportunity. Thus the battle had begun.

Now, eight weeks later, Damon and Elena were the only two competitors remaining. The rest had fallen out in the first few rounds of the contest. It made Damon that much more determined to win. He wouldn't work for someone like Elena Gilbert, he'd rather die, but he also didn't want to give up the company his father had worked so hard to build. It was either conquer all or lose everything.

Speaking of the devil, when Damon walked into the hallway to get a cup of coffee, he found Elena standing in front of the vending machine, biting her lip as she tried to decide which snack to get. It would've been a cute look on anyone but Gilbert. He detested her too much to think of her as anything but annoying.

"Gilbert," he hissed, announcing his presence. Elena turned around, startled, her eyes wide as she looked at him before they turned to slits. Every emotion left her features as she hid herself behind a mask of coldness. It was a common occurrence. Damon didn't think he'd ever seen her let down her guard.

"Salvatore," Elena returned icily, her lips curled into a grimace. The woman showed very little emotion, yet she never bothered to hide her aversion when it came to Damon. For some reason she seemed to loath him as much as he loathed her. He always wondered why, but he'd never voice his question aloud. Damon would rather eat dirt than ask Elena for anything.

"Shouldn't you be home by now? It's already past eight. Don't tell me you still haven't finished your presentation," Damon grinned. Satisfaction coursed through every fiber of his being when Elena's frown deepened. He'd hit a nerve. That meant she was indeed still working on it. Somehow that made Damon feel better about the fact that he, as well, still wasn't finished.

"I decided to double check everything," Elena sneered. "Some of us are actually professional and want to bring their best game to the table. We can't all get everything handed on a silver platter."

Damon snorted. Get everything handed on a silver platter? She did _not_ just go there. He didn't even get his father's praise when he graduated with honors. Nothing he ever did would be good enough to appease Giuseppe Salvatore. "What? So you're actually saying that you deserve this position more than I do? You, a naïve twenty-six years old with only two years of experience at this firm, have the right to take the company away from me?"

He shook his head in disbelieve. "I'm thirty-one, graduated with honors and have worked under my father for more than nine years. I started as a fucking secretary and worked my way up to a junior manager. I have the experience, the connections and the work ethic to take over this firm and succeed. You, Gilbert, are nothing but a piece of dirt underneath the sole of my shoe."

That last comment was uncalled for and probably a bit too harsh, something better kept to himself. He might hate Elena, but he respected the hard work she'd done the past two years. She'd been an asset to the company.

To Damon's utter surprise, the blank canvas that was Elena's face turned into a storming cloud. He'd never, not even once, seen her get angry. Not when his father had yelled at her, not when one of their colleagues had thrown a snide remark her way or when Damon belittled her in front of a client. She'd always stayed her professional and untouchable self.

"You bastard!" the woman screamed, her voice high-pitched and deafening. Damon actually had to resist the urge to cover his poor ears. "How dare you speak to me that way? I don't deserve your cruelness. I have never done anything wrong except stand in your way to get this positon. No matter how rudely you treated me, I have always tried to stay professional and treat you with respect!"

Fire sparkled in Elena's eyes as she pushed Damon's chest with enough force that he actually stumbled backward. He'd never seen her more radiant or beautiful than in that moment. She was so furious that she'd completely taken off the mask. His words had truly hurt her. It was all over her face.

Shame built in the pit of Damon's stomach. He'd never meant to treat her differently from the rest of the staff. She'd just infuriated him from the moment she set foot in the company. He never thought his behavior had any effect on her. She'd never shown that she was hurt by his harsh treatment. It honestly baffled Damon.

"I admit I shouldn't have said that. It was a rude remark to make," Damon admitted ruefully.

"You admit you shouldn't have said it? You shouldn't have thought it! What on earth did I ever do to be treated this poorly?" Elena yelled, her chest heaving when the last syllable left her lips. Her entire posture shook with anger, her cheeks crimson and her chocolate orbs wide.

Damon couldn't give her an honest answer. It was too embarrassing to admit he'd just always felt threatened by her. She was persistent, ambitious and damn good at her job. His father loved her and everyone else at the company feared her. She was a force to be reckoned with. He admired her almost as much as he hated her.

"Your weakness are showing, Gilbert. Are you certain it's a good idea to do this now?" Damon taunted. It was a low blow, but at least it would keep Elena from firing more questions his way.

She huffed, threw her hands in the air and actually screamed before turning around. The woman didn't spare him another glance as she headed straight for her office, the snack she'd been longing after long forgotten.

Damon couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. He'd actually liked riling her up and finally getting a reaction. Who would've thought Gilbert was actually damn hot when she was angry? Damon hadn't missed the way her chest rose with every breath she took or how her cheeks had gotten that rosy shade as she panted in anger. Readjusting his suit pants, Damon smiled to himself as he too headed back to his office. He couldn't help but wonder what else Christmas Eve still had in store for him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Elena still wasn't a single step closer to finishing her presentation. Her confrontation with Damon had only worsened her already bad mood and made any inspiration she might've had left disappear. She could strangle him! How dare he speak to her that way? Elena hadn't deserved such venom, no person did. He couldn't blame it on the stress either. She'd never believe that man felt an ounce of doubt. He was confident he would win against silly little Elena.<p>

Sighing, curiosity got the best of Elena. She'd been wondering all night if he'd left after their little heart-to-heart in the hallway, but she hadn't dared to go to his office. She guessed the coast was clear. Surely he would've left. It was almost half past ten o'clock. Damon Salvatore wouldn't be at the office on Christmas Eve that late. The man always had a harem of women hanging on every word he said. He'd probably be in bed by now with one of his conquests.

The pang of jealousy surprised her. Elena didn't think she'd feel envious of one of Damon's lovers. After all, he was well-known to be a 'wham-bam-thank you ma'am' kind of man. He switched women as often as other people changed their socks. To be another notch on his bedpost would be a humiliation.

Pushing all thoughts about Damon's lovers aside, Elena slowly pushed her office door open, cautious not to make a sound. She slid into the hallway and tiptoed, like a guilty teenager afraid to get caught in the dead of the night, toward the end of the corridor where Damon's office was located. Shock covered her features as she noticed light burning from underneath the door.

Now more curious than ever, Elena slowed as she came closer to her final destination and peaked inside through the window. She had to muffle a laugh when her eyes finally situated Damon. He was lying in his chair, his feet propped on top of the desk as he made paper planes with pieces of paper that held text with fat crosses marked over the words. Clearly, she wasn't the only one struggling with her presentation.

Suddenly, Damon looked up and his eyes met Elena's through the window. _Caught_. Curiosity killed the cat they say. It must be true. Trying to hide her embarrassment, Elena ignored the fact that her cheeks were burning in shame and she pushed the door of Damon's office open. She'd better come up with an excuse quickly.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" Damon bellowed, quickly sitting upright and throwing the paper airplanes into the bin. One dropped out of his hands and landed at Elena's feet. She picked it up and smirked.

"Trouble finishing the presentation, Salvatore?" It felt good to finally have the upper hand, even if it only lasted for a couple seconds.

"I finished the presentation weeks ago," Damon lied. "I was just trying to come up with a plan to bother you some more. I was thinking of bombarding your office with paper planes."

Elena laughed, though it sounded more like a snort. "How mature of you."

"We can't all be dull like you, Gilbert. Some of us actually like to have fun sometimes. You should try it. Maybe it'll get that stick out of your ass."

Elena's eyes widened as she felt another wave of fury crash down on her. "I know damn well how to have fun, Salvatore. I simply don't think it's professional to joke around at work."

"_You _know how to have fun?" Damon repeated, disbelief coated to every word. "That I'd like to see."

"Is that a challenge?" Elena retorted, knowing she'd made a mistake the minute the words left her mouth.

Damon smirked, his eyes filled with mischief. "I dare you to show me you can be fun."

"What should I do? Make a paper plane and throw it at your face?" Elena sarcastically replied. "Maybe get a can of coke and empty it over your head?"

Still, Damon's smirk stayed right in place. He even seemed amused. "Take off your shirt and go stand in front of the floor-to-ceiling window."

Elena lifted a brow. "How is that any fun? It's just indecent."

"It's an exhilarating feeling to know you can be caught at any moment. Anyone who looks up from the street will see you standing in front of the window in just your bra."

"That's not something I consider a challenge, Salvatore," Elena fired back, her stance confident while she felt like crawling into a ball on the inside. She'd never participated in silly games like truth or dare. It had seemed childish and dumb.

"Then let's take it up a notch, shall we? We'll both go stand in front of the window _naked_ from the waist up. That'll give people something to guess about."

For a moment, Elena's face fell before she quickly recovered and switched off any form of emotion. Damon was still smirking at her, self-satisfaction evident in his eyes. He was certain she wouldn't do it, didn't think the Ice Queen would follow through. He had another thing coming if he thought she was that easily thrown off her game.

"I accept your challenge," Elena grinned, pride rising in her chest when Damon's smirk turned into a scowl. Before she could change her mind, Elena quickly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it down on the floor. Left in nothing but her bra from the waist up, she sent Damon a smug look. "What are you waiting for, Salvatore? Changed your mind?" Elena had to resist the urge to cover her chest as Damon's hungry gaze swept over her body. She felt like she was on fire.

"You wish," Damon replied as he slowly returned the favor, popping button for button until finally, he slid his shirt down his arms and let it fall into a pile at his feet. Elena swallowed thickly as she took in every inch of his chest. Of course the man she hated most had to have a six-pack to die for and a happy trail that would make many women's mouth water.

"Let's get in place," Elena mumbled, tearing her eyes away from Damon's abs and walking to the window. She halted in front of it and turned toward Damon, pointing at the empty spot in front of her.

"You're still wearing your bra," Damon remarked as he halted right in front of her, his body inches away from hers. She could feel the warmth of his body caress her skin. A shiver ran down her spine.

_Focus_, Elena told herself. "You never said anything about seeing my bare breasts." He hadn't – fortunately. "Just keep your eyes focused on mine," she ordered as she stepped closer until they were touching from head to toe. Slowly, Elena reached behind her and unclasped her bra, making sure to smash her breasts against Damon's chest to keep her hardened nipples hidden. She was cold,_ not_ turned on. If only she believed the lie herself.

"You're spoiling my fun," Damon claimed, his voice husky and deeper than before. She didn't need to feel his erection pressing against her lower belly to know he was just as affected as she was. He wanted _her_. Surprising. She hadn't though he found her attractive. He'd never showed it.

"Use your imagination, Salvatore. Isn't that so much more _fun_?" Elena countered, grinning wickedly. Two could play that game. She wasn't going to let Damon walk all over her.

Damon's amused grin made its return. "_Oh_, I'll use my imagination, Gilbert." His words sounded dirty, his tone filled with sinfulness. Elena turned her face to the side to look outside the window at the LA streets, no longer able to look Damon in the eye without being intimately aware of the fact that their naked flesh was pressed together. She'd never been more turned on in her life. It was sad really. She'd had sex a total of four times and she couldn't remember ever feeling this electrified. They weren't even doing anything remotely sexual.

Without warning, a hand pressed against Elena's back, pulling her even closer toward Damon. Startled, she looked up, only to find Damon grinning down at her. She could feel his hand burning against her skin. Surely she would still feel his lingering touch even when he let her go. "Elena," he whispered huskily in her ear, using her name for the first time. It sounded heavenly coming from his lips.

Before she could let herself fall under his spell, Elena took a step back and covered her chest. "Challenge won," she proclaimed, bending down to pick up her bra from the floor. She didn't dare to look Damon in the eye.

"You know, Gilbert, you surprised me for a moment. I didn't think you'd really do it. Still, leaving a man high and dry isn't nice."

Elena raised an eyebrow, hooked her bra back together and sought out his eyes. "Please, like I'd ever willingly touch you," she scoffed with false bravado. They both knew she wasn't unaffected by their proximity. Fortunately, it wasn't easy to detect the lie in her tone.

"I didn't notice any disgust across your face when you pressed your tits against me," Damon fired back.

"I must be a damn good actress then. Maybe you should offer me an award."

Again, Damon didn't look affronted in the least. He just kept staring at her in amusement. It was starting to get on Elena's nerves. What the hell did he find so funny about the situation?

"You're feisty – another surprise. Where did the boring workaholic disappear to?" He seemed genuinely confused. "I don't think I've ever gotten this many words out of you. Usually, you turn around and walk away when I start bothering you."

Elena didn't reply. She just rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird.

"Did you just…tell me to fuck off? My, my," Damon smirked. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Elena Gilbert? I'm starting to miss her ignorance."

"You never took the time to get to know the _real_ Elena Gilbert, Salvatore. You don't know me and you probably never will." With those last words, Elena turned around and walked away. He could go fuck himself.

* * *

><p>Damon was still grinning like a fool when he heard a loud bang echo through the building three hours later. It was past midnight, but he had yet to finish work. He didn't think he'd ever get everything done.<p>

The Ice Queen had done the impossible and actually managed to surprise him. Who would've thought such a strong spirit was hidden underneath all those layers of high and mightiness? Not only that, she'd actually accepted his challenge and stripped in front of him. He might not have gotten a peak at her bare tits, but he'd clearly felt them against his chest. Damn great tits too, soft and firm, probably exactly a hand full. _Perfect_. Damon wouldn't have minded to cop a feel, but she'd taken a step back before he could muster the courage. She'd undoubtedly chop off his hands if he dared to touch her.

"Gilbert?" Damon called out, knowing she was still locked away in her office. He didn't know where the bang had come from, but it sounded damn loud. When he didn't immediately get a reply, Damon bolted upright. Had something happened to her? Fast as a shark, he made his way to her office. What he found there made his eyes water. He couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter.

"It's not fucking funny, Salvatore," Elena bit out, trying to get up from the floor. Her chair had fallen backward, probably after leaning on two legs for too long. She hissed in pain as she got to her feet and rubbed her behind, wincing.

"Shall I kiss it better?"

"Don't you dare come any closer to me," she warned, her eyes spitting fire.

Damon tried to hide his amusement, but failed miserably. It earned him another dead glare from Elena as she bit her lip to retain a moan of pain. "This is not freaking funny! I think I actually broke my tailbone."

"You have to admit it's amusing, Gilbert. I've never seen you look more adorable. Maybe you should pout, it'd make it all the more hilarious."

Fuming, Elena slapped his arm. "Go laugh at someone else."

"I'm afraid we're the only two people left in this building. The rest of the staff went home hours ago to celebrate Christmas Eve with their family."

"That reminds me, why on earth are you still here? Don't you have other women to bother?"

"Do I detect jealously in your tone?" Damon grinned, taunting her.

"You're confusing envy with disgust. I can't imagine why a woman would want to go there. I mean, seriously, you probably have STD's. Lothario has nothing on you."

The more she denied it, the more Damon believed she actually felt attracted to him. He blamed her pebbled nipples on the air-conditioning, but maybe it was lust after all that he'd read in her eyes. It would certainly explain why she couldn't seem to get away from him fast enough after she completed the challenge.

"Deny it all you want, Gilbert, but you're sexually attracted to me. You might hate my guts, but you still want a taste," he insisted, reaching out to brush his fingers along her arm. Goosebumps erupted, confirming his suspicion.

"I'd rather starve," the firecracker returned. Her quick retorts and fierce spirit were a major turn on. Damon never thought he'd want to fuck her, but he did. She enticed him with her attitude. One minute she was cold as ice, the next her eyes burned with fire. It made him wonder how she'd behave beneath the sheets. Would she scratch his back? Pull at his hair? Would she follow his commands or try to turn the tables on him? He would love to find out.

"Liar," he accused, stepping closer until her legs were trapped against the desk. He towered over her, his eyes filled with passion and longing. She returned his gaze, fire still burning behind her lids.

"Bully," Elena retorted, pressing her palm against his chest to push Damon away. He stayed frozen in place, his lips twisted into a mocking grin. Teasing her never had been more fun. He should do it more often.

"You know you want me," he cockily replied. Before she could hit him, Damon took a hold of Elena's arms and pulled them behind her back. One hand holding her into place, the other free to roam.

"I hate you," she hissed as he touched her cheek, letting his finger glide along the soft skin.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear. "I hate you, too."

An instant later, Elena had managed to squirm free and scratched her nails against his chest, the pointy tips piercing through the fabric of his shirt. Instead of pushing him away, though, she wrapped her body around his. Damon didn't have the time to process what was happening before firm lips were smashed against his. A soft groan left his throat as Elena thrust her hips forward, causing his cock to press against her barely covered crotch. Her skirt had ridden up several inches.

It didn't take Damon long to realize what was going on and react. Within seconds, he had Elena spread flat across her desk, his tongue plunging inside her hot wet cavern. She tasted divine just as he had expected. Tangling his fingers in her long ebony locks, Damon pulled her even closer, his free hand cupping one of her breasts. Exactly a hand full as he'd hoped. He squeezed. Damn she felt good.

"I freaking hate you so much," Elena moaned, lifting her hips from the desk, seeking the right amount of friction to get herself off. She was a wild cat. Best _fucking_ surprise _ever_.

"You don't," Damon uttered as he thrust his rock hard erection against her slit. His cock was begging to be released from it confinements.

"I do," Elena fired back, still not ready to give up. Damon gladly accepted the unspoken challenge. He'd have her begging by the end of the night. It was a promise he made to himself.

Damon had just managed to tear Elena's shirt in two, when a loud knock resounded at the door. Startled, Damon froze and looked up in confusion. It was around two o'clock in the morning. No one was supposed to be at the office, no one but…

"Security. Everything alright in there, Ms. Gilbert? I heard a loud bang coming from your office when I was checking the floor below."

"Fuck," Damon cursed. Damned security.

"Yes, everything's just fine, Justin," Elena called back, apparently knowing the security guard's name. "I was just stupid enough to lean back a bit too far and fall off my chair. I must be getting tired." Refusing to look at him, Elena pushed off the desk and quickly covered her breasts. "I'll be going home in a few minutes," she added.

"That's okay, Ms. Gilbert. I'll just finish my round and escort you outside."

"That won't be necessary. Mr. Salvatore is still in the office as well. He'll be able to escort me to my car."

"If you're sure," the guard said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sure. Thanks for your concern, Justin." Cold as ice. The Queen had returned.

When Damon heard the security guard walk away, he turned to face Elena, pinning her back against the desk. "We could finish this at my place," he invited.

She actually looked shocked. "Finish this? I don't think so. Biggest mistake of my life." The little devil actually managed to look disgusted by his proposal.

"Mistake? This doesn't feel like a mistake," Damon replied as he roughly cupped Elena under her pencil skirt, her panties soaked with want.

"Get your filthy paws off me!" Elena whispered-yelled, trying to push away but closing her eyes in satisfaction as he rubbed her clit through the cotton fabric.

"Tomorrow morning you can go back to hating me, for now, just enjoy the moment. I'm going to drive us both to my apartment and give you a night you'll never forget."

"Forget it, Salvatore. I still have to finish my presentation."

Damon pouted, his hands still hidden underneath her skirt. Her mouth might be saying no, but her body language spoke volumes. She hadn't even tried to stop his fingers from ceaselessly caressing her sensitive button. "Nor have I. We'll convince my father to reschedule the due date of our presentation."

"Like he'd listen to you!"

"He'll listen to you," Damon claimed. "Just bat your eyelashes and he'll give in."

"How dare you say…"

"Shut it," Damon ordered as he pressed his mouth against hers in a punishing kiss, done with listening to her protests. Tongues battling, teeth clashing. The passion between them was mindboggling. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her. "Let's get going," he mumbled as he finally pulled back, appeased to see the glossy look in Elena's eyes. She was far from repulsed by his touch.

"I'm going to kill you in the morning for this," she threatened. He didn't doubt she meant it. If her tone was anything to go by, he'd be six feet under before dawn. Strangely, it only intensified Damon's hunger. He loved that she gave as good as she got.

"Whatever you want, Gilbert, but first you're going to enjoy every minute of torment I have planned for you."

"Bring it," she dared, lifting her chin. Damon smirked. Oh_, _but he planned to. She wouldn't be able to walk when he was done with her.

_The end_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved reading this one-shot as much as I loved writing it. Please, take a moment of your time to show me your appreciation and review! <strong>


End file.
